


A day in the life

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Crying, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: George has to pee real bad while recording but doesn’t make it to the toilet in time
Kudos: 9





	A day in the life

George was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Ringo sat right next to him reading the newspaper. Paul sitting on the floor tuning his guitar. Then John came into the kitchen looking worried.

“Guys, we have only 10 minutes to get to the studio. If we’re late again Brian will have a cow.”

Paul looked down at his watch. “Oh crap. I didn’t realize it was that late.” He quickly put up his guitar.

George gulped down the rest of his coffee and put the mug into the sink.

All four of them were grabbing their instruments and grabbing their coats.

“You guys are 5 minutes late. You guys are so irresponsible.”

“Oh shut up Brian. We got here didn’t we?”

“Ugh. Just get into the recording booth.”

Brian practically pushed the four inside of the booth and they picked up their instruments.

“So what’s the first song we’re gonna do Eppy?” Paul asked.

“Uhhh. Let’s start with I Wanna be your Man.”

They began playing. In the middle of the song George felt his bladder alert it’s presence. He should’ve gone to the loo before the went to the studio. But he just didn’t have time. Then the song ended.

“Ok. Now let’s do Please Mister Postman.”

“Before we do that. Can I-“

“No Harrison.”

“But-“

“No. I’m tired of your guy’s shenanigans. What ever you have to do it can wait a while.”

George didn’t know if he could wait. He could feel his bladder getting heavier.

By the end of the song is when George started to squirm a little bit.

The did Hold Me Tight, then Roll Over Beethoven, then Not a Second Time, then Don’t bother me. In the middle of Devil in her Heart George felt a gush of urine leave his bladder and dampen his underwear. He just tried to make it through the rest of the song and then he could ask Brian for a bathroom break. The song finally ended.

“Brian?”

“Yes George.”

“I really need to use the loo. Mind if I go?”

“Fine George. Just be quick.”

George put down his guitar and quickly got out of the recording booth. But before he could reach the toilet his bladder started emptying, and he could not stop it.

“George? What on earth-“ Brian then saw the puddle that was forming on the ground. “Oh. Did you have to go that bad?”

George then broke on in tears. The other 3 quickly put down their instruments and went to George.

“Oh George. Calm down. It’s alright.” Paul empathized.

“Yeah Geo. Just breath.” Ringo said rubbing his hand on George back.

“I-I’m so sorry guys. I should’ve been able to hold it. I’m such a baby.”

“You’re not a baby Geo. Accidents can happen to anyone.” John said.

“Uh. How about you guys bring him home. You can get him cleaned up and come back when he’s ready.”

“Ok Eppy. Come on George.”

“B-but, what about the seats. They’ll get pee all over them.”

“I don’t really care about the car seats George. Let’s just go and get you cleaned up.”

The four left the studio and piled into the car.

“Don’t worry Geo. Everything’s alright. We can get you cleaned up and pretend like it never happened.” Ringo said.

“Ok Richie.”


End file.
